The present invention relates to a UO.sub.2 fabrication process on the basis of an ADU (ammonium diuranate) process, and more particularly, to an improvement in a method of controlling the grain size of UO.sub.2 pellets made from UO.sub.2 powder produced by the ADU method, by adjustment of the precipitation conditions in the ADU method.